


You can drag me through hell if it meant I could hold your hand

by nozoelis



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Romance, prompt, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Dia always felt like home. (English version of the same fic)





	You can drag me through hell if it meant I could hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> yeah! this is a translation of the previous fic

  1. **a place shaped like the girl you love.**



I've never felt like I belong anywhere, as if this idea wasn't designed for someone like me.

Until you arrived, Dia, and you broke my glass cage, showing me everything that was waiting for me outside. 

You say my name and you smile, waving at me. I come closer to you smiling and you kiss me when I'm not expecting it at all, your hair brushing my cheek, your lips softly melting with mine.

"I'm home", I say while your lips are still close to mine.

"Welcome", you answer.

And you laugh, you blush, you take my hand and you are to embarrassed to look at me. I hold your hand dearly while I listen to you telling me how did your day go, while I'm thinking how lucky I am for having met you.

 


End file.
